Shingeki No Pregnancy
by Mikaru Hatsune
Summary: Después de "esto" y "aquello" con su pareja, el Sargento Levi queda inesperadamente embarazado, ¿Podrá engendrar a la pequeña criatura o su ego se lo impedirá? Eren esta ansioso de ser "Papá", pero Levi odia la idea de ser "Mamá". Busquen en FB por la historia (título), ahí podrán saber cosas que no se publican; datos curiosos, adelantos, notas de la autora, entre otras.
1. Final del Primer Mes

**Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertence, solo utilizo sus personajes, pero no me beneficio de ello.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.-** La Nueva Noticia

* * *

Tomo entre sus manos aquel objeto blanco, esperando y rezando que fuera un error.

**-¡Mierda! Esto no es verdad- **Se dijo a sí mismo **– Ese maldito, matare a ese mocoso una vez que lo encuen-no… no puedo decirle, esto tiene que ser un sueño… no hay manera de que yo este emba…embarazado.**

Ya era suficientemente maduro para controlar sus problemas, aunque no se podía esperar esto.

Ya habían pasado 5 años de regaños, y ahora los chicos eran más maduros que antes.

Estos 5 años que cambiaron la perspectiva de todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban en la academia habían pasado muy rápido, quizás demasiado.

Pero este tiempo había sido suficiente para crear amor en la academia, de múltiples maneras, y aunque este castaño y Heichou ya lo hubiera _"hecho"_ de mil y un formas, nunca había pasado un _"incidente"_ como este.

¿Y ahora qué haría?, no podía dejar que esta _"criatura"_ le cambiara la vida.

'_Obviamente no tendré a esta "cosa", por nada del mundo; NO le diré a nadie' _Pensó.

Pero fue un error no haber cerrado la puerta con seguro, ya que aquel castaño entro, observando el objeto blanco que aquel pelinegro tenía en sus manos.

**-¿Qué es eso?- **Pregunto arrebatando aquel extraño objeto y alzándolo para que su pareja no lo alcanzara.

**-Maldito Mocoso-** Dijo mientras levantaba las manos, tratando de recuperar _"ese"_ objeto –_Devuélvemelo._

**-¿Esto es… una prueba de embarazo?-** Se cuestionó a sí mismo, mientras observaba las dos rayitas que aparecían marcadas **– ¿Estas embarazado?**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?- **Dijo rápidamente, sin pensar** –No seas idiota, como podría ser mía esa cosa; NO estoy embarazado.**

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron, dejando ver un par de lágrimas salir.

_**-¡OYE! ¿Qué tienes?-**_ Pregunto un tanto _"molesto",_ aunque realmente estaba preocupado.

_**-Yo… Yo… ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ!-**_ Dio un gran brinco mientras abrazaba a Levi.

**-Espera…- **Dijo en seco **–Ni creas que tendré a **_**"esa cosa".**_

**-¿Cómo qué no?-** pregunto Eren con tristeza, mientras lo aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

Levi comenzó a sentir su hombro húmedo. ¿Eren estaba llorando?

Quizás sería buena idea tener al bebe… no…¡NO! Que estaba pensando, el no caería tan bajo, tan bajo como para dejar a entrever que él era el pasivo de la relación.

¿Por qué era él el pasivo?

¿Por qué Eren lo controlaba con sus tontos encantos? Antes él mandaba, en todo, en TODO.

Él lo mandaba a limpiar, a recoger y a alistar todas las cosas sucias del área de trabajo. Pero aquel día las cosas cambiaron, aquel día en el que Eren decidió tomar el cuerpo del Sargento para sí mismo.

Y después de eso, se volvió algo rutinario, el sexo entre ellos comenzó a ser algo a lo que se fueron acostumbrando, que poco a poco lo transformaba en alguien diferente, alguien que había comenzado a enamorarse de Eren.

¿Enamorarse? Eso era algo diferente a lo que acostumbraba.

Eren había cambiado su forma de ser, quizás… y solo quizás esa pequeña criatura que estaba en su vientre lo cambiaria de igual manera que su amado.

**-Puede que tenga al bebe, pero no te lo aseguro- **Repitió lentamente sus palabras en el oído de Eren.

**-Gracias, Te Amo-** Dijo suavemente en el oído de su amado, mientras lo besaba lentamente.

Se apresuraron a alistarse, tenían que ir a entrenar, quizás solo daría ordenes como siempre, tenía una buena idea.

**-Ahora, todos, como vengo de mal humor… tendrán que hacer el triple de ejercicios por hoy.**

Así empezaba el embarazo de este pequeño y enano Sargento.

* * *

**En el siguiente episodio:** Un mes ha pasado desde la inesperada noticia y nuestro lindo Sargento se impacienta.

Si les gusto dejen un comentario, cuentenme que esperan que pase en el siguiente capítulo, tendre en cuenta sus opiniones. Gracias.


	2. Final del Segundo Mes

**Traigo aquello que me han estado pidiendo con tantas ganas, la continuación de esta linda historia... Creo que esta serie será conocida por sus "Lunes de Actualización" *Risas* disfrútenla.**

* * *

Tiempo después

* * *

**-Descansen-** Dijo con su voz cotidiana **-Es todo por hoy.**

Ya eran más de las 11 de la noche, y por consiguiente llevaban más de 12 horas entrenando.

_"Todo es por culpa del maldito mocoso"_ pensó Levi.

Todos estaban completamente agotados, y lo único que deseaban era poder ir a comer algo y dormir.

Eren, cansado y sin hambre se fue a su habitación, donde aquel enanito lo estaba esperando en secreto, como todas las noches.

Sabía que aquel pelinegro estaría bañándose, así que entro en completo silencio al baño, desnudándose con rapidez, y entrando con sigilo.

Lo abrazo por atrás, asustandolo y dejando caer el jabón al piso.

**-Yo no lo voy a recoger, maldito mocoso.**

Eren se río, esa no era su intención, sólo quería pasar tiempo con su pareja.

**-¿Sabes? Creo que tenemos que hablar con los demás del embarazo.**

**-No-** Contesto él.

**-Aunque no quieras se van a dar cuenta.**

Levi lo pensó, pero realmente no quería hablar con nadie de que el estaba en_ "espera",_ para el era mejor dejar que el tiempo pasara. Sabía que la decisión de tener al bebe le cambiaría la vida, a él y a Eren.

**-Si tu no dices nada, yo lo diré.**

Eren concluyo su frase al momento de besar al sargento. Abrazándolo con amor y tocando su vientre. Sus manos fueron cubiertas por las del mayor, dejando entrever el amor que, aunque quisiera ocultar, se encontraba ahí... Escondido y apunto de salir.

* * *

...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Eren salió con dificultad de la cama, intentando que Heichou no se despertara.

Al encontrarse fuera de la habitación, ya aseado y arreglado, se encaminó al comedor.

Entro.

**-Tengo un anuncio que hacer- **Dijo en voz alta** -Quisiera que me escucharan con atención...**

Todo se volvió silencioso, mientras observaban como se ponía nervioso.

**-¿Qué pasa Eren?-** Pegunto Mikasa con gran curiosidad.

**-Primero que nada me gustaría que supieran algo.**

Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en él, pero los ojos de Eren veían al techo, se notaba que buscaba las palabras correctas para hablar.

**-Yo...-** Trago saliva, se secó el sudor y miro hacia enfrente **-Voy a ser padre.**

Mikasa escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento, y su mirada se transformó en algo aterrador.

**-¿Y quien es la madre?- **Pregunto Armin con incredulidad.

Eren se tensó, pero hablo al instante, al mismo tiempo que cierto enano entraba al comedor un tanto preocupado al ver todas las miradas depositadas en él después de lo que Eren dijo.

**-El sargento Levi- **Contesto.

Silencio. Un crudo y doloroso silencio.

La blanca y pálida tez del sargento se comenzó a colorar, de un rojo intenso, por el enojo y la pena de lo que acababa de pasar en ese momento.

**-¿Eso quiere decir... Qué el sargento Levi es tu pareja?- **Pregunto Armin un poco desconcertado.

**-Si, es mi pareja... Y seremos padre. Espero que nos apoyen y entiendan.**

Concluyo Eren al tomar la mano del pelinegro y besarlo en los labios.

Se separó lentamente y le sonrió a su público, toco la leve curvatura del vientre de su amado sargento, mientras que el otro mostraba un gran enojo en su rostro. Pero esta desapareció al momento de escuchar aplausos provenientes de los demás soldados, que ahora estaban de pie frente a ellos.

Eren sonrió frente a todos, aún con la mano en el vientre. Felizmente tomó la mano de su amado y la beso, aún si el otro lo golpeaba por semejante acto frente a todos, se sentía muy bien al sacar su secreta relación y futuro hijo.

Después de todo su gran alboroto se apresuraron a sentarse para poder comer.

**-¿Puedo tocar?- **Pregunto Armin con los ojos destellando.

El sargento se asusto un poco al ver la mirada del Rubio, pero sólo asintió mientras seguía comiendo su desayuno.

Se sentía extraño, tener una criatura dentro suyo, que la gente le pidiera tocar su vientre, que comiera demasiado, que la gente supiera de su relación íntima con el maldito mocoso, todo... Simplemente TODO.

Pero quizás las cosas que se avecinaban serían buenas, tal vez formar una familia sería algo que le cambiaría la vida de una buena manera, lo haría ver que su vida sería la mejor.

**-¿Ya sabes si será niña o niño?-** Pregunto de nuevo Armin.

**-No, aún no lo sabemos- **Contesto Eren.

**-¿Y qué te gustaría que fuera?-** Insistió el Rubio.

Eren se quedo contemplando su plato, pensando en si quería a una niña o a un niño, mientras veía la cara de Armin, que reflejaba curiosidad.

**-No, lo se, quizás sea mejor ver que nos depara el destino y saberlo hasta que nazca.**

Armin parecía entender, y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

Ya había pasado más de dos meses desde que se enteraron de su embarazo, por lo que haberlo dicho había sido una buena idea, ya pronto comenzaría a crecer y crecer el vientre, y el bebe, dentro del sargento enano.

Pronto cumpliría 3 meses.

Eren se veía muy feliz siempre que tocaba el vientre de su amado Levi, y el pelinegro no se quedaba atrás, mientras intentaba no mostrar ningún sentimiento a lo que estaba pasando.

Pero un día que se quedo sólo en la habitación, se convirtió el algo completamente diferente... Se convirtió en una "madre".

**-Hola- **dijo secamente hacia su vientre, mientras comenzaba a tocarlo** -Yo seré tu..."mamá", bueno, no soy mujer, pero yo estoy cargando contigo, por lo que me han nombrado tu "madre" y aunque sea extraño, creo que podré acostumbrarme a eso.**

Con dificultad su rostro de deformo a una sonrisa, algo a lo que él no estaba para nada acostumbrado, y quizás esto se volvería algo cotidiano.

Podría acostumbrarse a algo así, a lado de su joven pareja, Eren, al que amaba demasiado como para aceptarlo.

Otro mes terminaba, y con él, una vida comenzaba, o bueno, seguía creciendo junto a los futuros padres, que deseaban que todo saliera bien, esperando que todo estuviera a su favor.

Fin del Tercer Mes.

* * *

**Que tal chicos, como les ha ido, a mi muy bien... Este fin me he quedado en casa de mi padre, por lo que me fue más difícil escribir. Me sorprendió realmente el número de REVIEWS que recibí por el capítulo anterior, creo que es la primera vez que me pasa que se juntan tantos, incluyendo FOLLOWS y FAVS.**

**Me siento muy feliz por eso, por lo que planeó poner una meta, cuando lleguemos a los 15 REVIEWS subiré el próximo capítulo, si no hasta el próximo lunes.**

**¿Qué les parece?**

**Fuera de eso, ¿Qué les gustaría que fuera el bebe? ¿Niña? ¿Niño? Y también pueden opinar por nombres.**

**Puede que por los genes de titán en el semen de Eren esto podría volverse un embarazo múltiple... ¿Qué opinan?**

**Háganmelo saber en los comentario, los quiero mucho, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	3. Final del Tercer Mes

**Pues lo prometido es deuda, ustedes me mandaron sus bellos REVIEWS y llegamos a más de 15, aunque al principio eran 20, pero lo bueno es que ganaron, por lo que les subiré el próximo capítulo, que estaba programado para el lunes, hoy... Martes.**

**Disfrútenlo, y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

Un mes más para la formación de esta encantadora vida, en el vientre de una no tan encantadora.

Ser "mamá" le preocupaba mucho...¿Cómo se encargaría de un bebe? ¿Cómo lo cuidaría? Cualquier cosa se le pasaba por su mente, y entraba en un estado de preocupación... Al principio no quería ser una "mamá" y aunque quisiera abortar, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ahora quería crear la familia que nunca tuvo.

Deseoso de saber más sobre los bebés se encaminó hasta la biblioteca del castillo del cuartel, donde busco y busco libros sobre embarazo, recién nacidos, entre otras cosas, pero... No encontró nada, sólo libros de Titanes.

**-Mira**- Dijo hacia su vientre -**Son parientes de tu padre.**

Se río para sí mismo... Esperen, ¿Volvió a sonreír? Al parecer este embarazo comenzó a cambiar por completo la actitud de este enanito.

Salió un poco enojado de aquel lugar, mientras que empaquetaba un poco de comida, saldría a buscar información relevante para el embarazo, aunque el no quería salir del cuartel.

Camino por un largo tiempo, hasta llegar a la gran biblioteca del pueblo. Se sentó lo más pronto que pudo y se quejó. Sus pies estaban hinchados, ya no podría volver caminando. Eso lo dejaría tirado en medio de el bosque.

Se levantó un poco, mientras recorría los amplios pasillos de aquel gran lugar, hasta llegar al área de "embarazos y bebés", que se encontraba muy cerca de donde estaba.

Felizmente tomó un libro, su nombre le llamó la atención, "Primeros Meses del Embarazo".

Se sentó en una mesita frente a la gran repisa de libros que TENÍA que leer.

Hojeaba lentamente y leía con cuidado cada una de las páginas.

"Tus pechos estarán más sensibles y puede que ya notes que han crecido un poco, esto continuará y luego deberás comprarte algunos sujetadores o sostenes de una talla más grande para que te sientas más cómoda. "

Sus ojos voltearon a ver su plano pecho... Apenas acababa de leer y ya odiaba lo que pasaría.

Siguió leyendo, hasta que se topó con algo que le llamó mucho la atención, haciéndolo sensible y llevando su mano a su vientre ligeramente curveado.

"Cuando comienza el tercer mes tu bebé ya está por la semana 9 de embarazo aproximadamente, en esta etapa su boca se ha formado y puede abrirla y cerrarla, será normal que trague líquido amniótico, el que luego expulsará por la orina. Por lo demás su crecimiento sigue, poco a poco irán formándose sus músculos, el oído y las primeras células nerviosas del cerebro."

Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir... Demonios, se había vuelto demasiado sensible. Haber leído todo eso le había causado un gran golpe, parecía que entraba a un mundo nuevo, y aunque realmente eso hacia, no podía evitar pensar que ya llevaba, como decía el libro, más de 3 meses embarazado, eso realmente se había pasado rápido, y lo que le faltará de embarazo no serie la excepción.

Término de leer uno, tras otro, tras otro. Demasiados libros por un día, pero aún así quería saber más y más acerca de lo que la vida le depararía, y quería estar preparado para todo.

Fue a la recepción y pidió prestados un par de libros, la bibliotecaria lo miro extrañada, pero le sonrió.

Los acomodo en un pequeño moral que llevaba consigo, y decidió pasear por la ciudad, aún con los pies hinchados prefería caminar por la ciudad y no caminar de regreso al castillo.

Seguía caminando hasta que vio una pequeña tienda que le llamó la atención.

"MundoBebe".

_"Que nombré más mierda"_ Pensó al leer el letrero. Pero este le impidió entrar. Con temor de ser visto raro, entro, tratando de ocultar su, no tan pronunciado, vientre.

**-Mira que hombre tan guapo- **Se escucho decir a unas clientes en el fondo **-Su mujer ha de ser muy afortunada.**

Levi se enojó, no por lo que habían dicho, si por por que el era "esa" mujer afortunada.

Se dirigió al fondo, donde se encontraba ropa para los recién nacidos, las contemplo con gran asombro, como es que esa _"cosita" _es su vientre se convertiría en algo así de "grande".

Tomó un par de mamelucos, unos calcetines y un gorrito, todos haciendo juego en un lindo color.

Pero ese color permanecería oculto hasta el día del nacimiento.

Se acercó a la caja y pagó los pequeños objetos.

Fueron envueltos para regalo, en un color neutro... Amarillo.

Salió de ahí, pero sus pies ya no podían moverse, estaban muy incubados, por lo que decidió sentarse en las mesitas de un parque, que se encontraba a lado de la tienda de bebés.

Podía observar a todos los niños y niñas, que se encontraban corriendo y jugando, con sus hermanos, sus mascotas o sus padres.

**"Algún día estaremos igual"** Pensó, y se acomodó en la silla.

La noche ya estaba llegando... No tenía reloj, pero ¿Cómo lo sabía?, el día se tornaba oscuro. Aún si no fuera así, el ya no podía mover sus pies... Le dolían mucho.

Su vista se tornó obscura, se asusto.

**-¿Quien soy?- **se escucho detrás de él.

**-El mocoso-** Dijo secamente, pero realmente sorprendido.

Y así era, Eren detrás de el, preocupado de dónde estaría su pareja.

**-Te encontré, ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?-** Su rostro denotaba mucha preocupación.

**-Sólo vine a buscar un par de libros, eso es todo.**

Eren le extendió su mano, en señal de que era hora de irse. Pero no pudo ponerse de pie. Esas malditas botas de cuero se lo impedían.

El menor noto lo ocurrido, por lo que tomó los pies del sargento y lo desprendió de sus botas, percatando el color rojizo de sus pies. Tomó las piernas del mayor y las puso rodeando su cuerpo, levantándolo en su espalda, con la mochila es una mano y las botas en la otra.

**-Es hora de volver a casa- **Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al cuartel.

Levi se veía muy apenado, por lo que escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, dejando a Eren sorprendido.

Y así permaneció hasta llegar a su hogar.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Levi es un amor, gracias por apoyarlo en su embarazo, saben que él las/los quiere mucho, pero no lo demostrara.**

**Como pudieron notar dejare el sexo del bebe para el capítulo en que nazca. Pero ya esta decidido.**

**Dejen sus aportaciones de nombres, ya tengo unos muy lindos, pero quisiera más ideas.**

**Ahora, ya que fue capítulo doble esta semana, los leo hasta el próximo lunes, el día en que realmente tenía que estar subiendo este capítulo, pero bueno, fue una sorpresa que en menos de un día se rebasará el mínimo de 15, es todo por hoy.**

**Hasta el Lunes, se despide... MH.**


	4. Final del Cuarto Mes

**Buenas a todos, me disculpo por no actualizar temprano pero normalmente lo hago en hora de clase, y hoy tuve mucho trabajo, por lo que quería subirlo a las 3, pero mi madre y mi hermano se olvidaron de mí en la parada del autobús y no tuve de otra que esperarlos… durante más de 40 minutos .-. Suerte que no me robaron, porque si no, no tendrían su capítulo semanal, y miren que ya me han asaltado en la parada.**

* * *

Amaneció.

Saco un libro de su cajón, alado de su cama. Su novio se lo había regalado para que ya no fuera a la biblioteca y no se cansara.

_"Libro Sobre el Embarazo",_ busco en sus hojas, y pudo leer "lo bebés tienen más o menos el tamaño de un aguacate al inicio del cuarto mes".

Ya estaba a finales del cuarto mes, por lo que quizás su bebe sería más grande que un aguacate, pero no tanto.

Alzó su mano, con curiosidad. Moldeo sus dedos, como si tomara un aguacate, y los estiro sólo un poco más.

**-Así que ahora eres como de este tamaño-** Dijo hacia su vientre.

Sintió un golpe.

**-Creo que ese es un sí-** Sonrió.

Era la primera vez que sentía a su bebe, se sentía muy feliz, pero no lo demostraba.

Su vientre se veía un tanto grande, había perdido sus abdominales, ya no había rastro de ellos, sólo un gran bulto, que con el tiempo se volvería más y más grande.

Pasó la mano por su cabello, se levantó de la cama y se fue a bañar.

Salió y se secó.

Trato de ponerse sus pantalones, pero estos llevaban tiempo de no cerrarle, por lo que los dejo sin abrochar y se acomodó su camisa, de tal forma que no permitiera ver que sus pantalones no le ajustaban como era debido.

* * *

Salió de su, compartido, cuarto, en dirección a la cocina. Tenía un extraño antojo, por lo que busco en las repisas por él.

Después de un par de minutos pudo encontrar lo que buscaba.

Un gran tarro de mantequilla de Maní y tomate en rodajas.

Tomó un plato y felizmente comenzó a untarle la mantequilla al tomate.

Para una persona eso sería completamente asqueroso, pero para el era lo más delicioso que había comido jamás en su vida.

Término de comer, y para su sorpresa pudo observar a un par de cadetes, frente a el con cara de asco.

El par de cadetes, Mikasa y Armin, lo miraron con repulsión, pero intriga. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda comer eso... Junto?

Sólo atinaron a dar un simple _"Buenos Días"_ y dirigirse a otro lugar. Preferían no estar cerca del Sargento, y más si comía cosas asquerosas.

Se levantó de su lugar, y fue al fregadero, donde lavó sus trastes.

Pudo observar un aguacate en la cesta de frutas, y al mismo tiempo sintió una patadita en su vientre.

**-Sí, ya se que eres de ese tamaño-** Volteo a su vientre mientras se sentía un poco adolorido.

Otra patadita, y otra, tras otra.

Se asustó un poco, quizás algo andaba mal.

**-Te encontreeeé-** Se escuchó por detrás.

_"Así que me estaba advirtiendo de esto" _Pensó.

**-Ven, tengo que llevarte a un lugar-** Volvió a decir el castaño detrás de él.

Le vendo los ojos, pero se inmuto y sólo lo siguió, tomado de la mano, mientras se preguntaba que estaría pasando, y el porqué de la venda en sus ojos.

La mano de Eren lo tomaba con fuerza, pero cariño, se notaba el amor que este tenía hacía en Sargento.

Se detuvo, mientras que el otro también seguía sus movimientos.

**-¿Puedo quitarme la venda?- **Pregunto el pelinegro a su amante, aún con las manos unidas.

No respondió.

* * *

Dudo un poco y levanto su mano libre hasta la venda de sus ojos, la desamarro con cuidado y luego la quito de sus ojos.

Pudo ver a el pequeño y joven castaño, hincado, enfrente de él, volteo a ver la mano del mismo, una pequeña y delicada cajita, que le acercó a la mano que ya tenía sostenida.

Su mirada sólo estaba en los ojos verdes del castaño, pero realmente no se percató de todos los demás presentes que ahí se encontraban, listos para la señal de Eren.

**-¿Sargento...Me haría el honor de casarse conmigo?-** Dijo de repente.

Se asustó, no venía venir eso. Vio como abría aquella cajita en sus manos, que mostraba un anillo de oro, brillante y dorado. Sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer... ¿Estaba a punto de llorar? No, el no lloraba, y menos por semejante estupidez... Bueno... Si lo pensaba bien no era una estupidez, era algo que soñó una vez, desde que había comenzado su relación con aquel joven, pero pensaba que sería algo imposible y fuera de este mundo. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que no era imposible y que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Se hinco, con cuidado en el piso, mientras veía a Eren, a punto de meter aquel anillo en su dedo.

El sargento se acercó a el rostro de Eren, dándole un beso en los labios, y dejando caer un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

**-Acepto.**

Concluyo, mientras que Eren, al fin, ponía el anillo en su lugar, y siendo esa la señal, todos y cada uno de los escondidos dejaron caer la serpentina y el confeti.

Mientras todos aplaudían Eren levanto a su pareja y lo abrazo, recibiendo una patada por parte del vientre del más grande.

**-Papá y mamá se van a casar-** Dijo a el vientre, donde se encontraba su futuro hijo.

Otra patadita se dio al momento de que Eren puso la mano sobre este.

Sonrió.

Mientras todos los demás los felicitaban por lo recién sucedido.

Al fin serían una pareja casada, con un hijo.

Estaban felices de todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Todos los presentes se apresuraron a felicitar a la futura pareja casada, y dándoles regalos de compromiso a ambos.

Fue una fiesta, toda la tarde, de alguna u otra forma habían logrado esquivar sus ejercicios matutinos y todo el trabajo que tendrían que haber hecho ese día.

Al terminar la fiesta, en altas horas de la madrugada se dirigieron a su habitación, con el gran número de regalos que habían recibido.

* * *

No tenían fuerzas para abrirlos, por lo que se fueron directo a la cama, donde podrían dormir plácidamente, sin ser molestados, a la luz de la luna.

Se abrazaron y cayeron en un sueño profundo, tomados de la mano, felices y en espera de lo que su hijo podría traerles en un futuro no tan lejano.

* * *

**Bueno, ya saben las palabras que dejare… si se llegan a juntar 10 REVIEWS subo el próximo capitulo, cuando se llegue a el 36. Así sabré si realmente quieren seguir leyendo la historia pronto, si no los veo hasta el próximo Lunes. **

**[Se que es mucho pedir, pero creo que es algo justo :V ]**

**Por cierto, espero su apoyo para el nombre del bebé, ya estoy a solo unos capítulos de decidir, así que no se queden con las ganas de apoyar la historia.**

**Me despido, y agradezco por leer esta historia- y mis comentarios elocuentes. Los Adoro, hasta la próxima actualización.**


	5. Final del Quinto Mes

**Muy bien, aquí tienen su capítulo, se lo ganaron…¡10 REVIEWS en 1 día! Eso es una locura.**

**Los adoro, nunca creí que esto pasara tan rápido.**

**Nos vemos abajo. BESOS**

* * *

Ya terminaba el 5to mes, no podía creer lo gordo que estaba, ya ni de chiste usaba aquellos pantalones como hace un mes, su, ahora, futuro marido le había regalado un par de pantalones idénticos a los del uniforme, pero con elástico en la orilla, así podría estar "uniformado", y mientras no llevara su pantalón desabrochado todo estaría bien.

Con el tiempo estaría tan inflado como un globo con agua, pero por el momento era mejor disfrutar de su, no, tan abultado vientre.

Volvió a leer ese libro que lo tenía fascinado, había leído algo acerca de las manos y los pies de su bebe, que ya estarían bien formados para estas fechas, una frase lo hizo sentirse raro... Esta frase decía "_ya es un mini ser dentro de mamá_".

Por fin comenzaba a razonar, sería mamá, y aunque no le gustará, se sentía muy feliz de su mini ser dentro de él.

Bueno, no era que no le gustara, sólo que tenía miedo de no poder cuidar a su bebe, de lastimarlo, de herirlo. Pero tenía algo seguro, él lo cuidaría, cueste lo que cueste.

Quizás Eren sería mejor padre, quizás el bebe querría más a Eren, y tal vez, quizás no le daría suficiente amor.

Volvió a hojear el libro, sólo leía un capítulo por mes, y lo distribuía así, para poder ir paso a paso con el embarazo.

Siguió leyendo, hasta encontrar unas palabras que lo dejaron sin aliento.

_"Sus oídos al estar ya formados son capaces de oír los sonidos de tu cuerpo y los sonidos del exterior, aunque no lo creas será capaz de reconocer tu voz y la de papá también"._

Eso quería decir que su bebe podría saber quién era, tendría que mejorar en su habla, para que su bebe no pensara que mamá era rara.

_"Es recomendable que estimules a tu bebé desde ahora, él te puede oír, háblale, cántale, proporciónale estímulos y sonidos agradables. La estimulación temprana es muy recomendada porque así se siente querido y luego reconocerá tu voz una vez que nazca"_

Esperen... ¿Tenía qué cantar? ¿El Sargento **_TENÍA QUE CANTAR_**? Eso sí que no, apenas y le daba unas cuantas palabras a su bebe, era obvio que no podría cantarle, no él, que había vivido sin amor hasta ahora.

Tomo aire… se tranquilizó, solo trato.

Su voz ronca sonaba en la habitación, el sargento se había dignado a cantar, o en su caso tararearle a su bebe.

Era algo que lo maravillo, estaba haciendo eso por su bebe, aquel que estaba en su vientre, aquel que lo pateaba y le decía _"Estoy Vivo",_ aquel que le enseño la magia de crear una vida como fruto de amor.

No noto cuando cierto castaño entro a la habitación.

Eren se había acomodado, se recostó en la puerta, ahora cerrada, mientras tenía una bella vista de cómo su prometido le _"cantaba"_ a su bebe.

Como por arte de magia Levi comenzó a decir palabras, ahora si estaba cantando.

**_-"Bebe, que en mi vientre esta, enséñame a quererte, que yo no sé amar"-_** Canto, diciendo lo primero que se venía a su mente, cantando con el corazón, con todos sus sentimientos, pero algo lo detuvo.

Risas.

**-¿Cómo que no sabes amar?-** Interrumpió Eren **- ¿Eso quiere decir que no me amas?**

Levi se asustó, dejo de cantar, sus manos que estaban postradas en su vientre, salieron disparadas de ahí.

**-¡Mocoso Idiota!- **Dijo sin pensarlo, pero luego reacciono a lo que acababa de decir y pensó "No debo de decir más malas palabras, el bebe escucha" **–Eren… Yo si te… amo.**

Eren se sorprendió por lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que se dirigió al frente de Levi, mirando lo rojo y atomatado que estaba.

Se inclinó, lo beso en los labios. Se hinco, beso su vientre.

**-Y yo a ti-** Sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

Solo lo abrazo, mientras que el sargento postraba su cabeza en el hombro del menor.

Eren jugaba con el cabello de su bello prometido, pensando en cómo sería su bebe.

"_Quizás saque el pelo de mamá y los ojos de papá, o quizás al revés" _Volvió a quedarse pensando _"O quizás es un mini yo, pero sería mejor que fuera un mini sargento"_

De alguna u otra forma terminaron acostados en la cama, abrazados, y ambos con las manos en el vientre de Levi, permaneciendo dormidos, en espera del día en que su bebe por fin vería el mundo con sus propios ojos.

Durmieron plácidamente, hasta la otra mañana, otro día lleno de un Sargento gordo embarazado que le enamoraba, de una manera loca.

* * *

El sol salía, lentamente y entraba por la rendija de la ventana, mientras que la linda parejita seguía dormida, no esperaban que ese día Hanji llegara al castillo, interesada por donde estaba el pobre Sargento enano, pero… ella no sabía nada sobre el embarazo, por lo que su día daría vuelta al encontrarse con ella esa misma mañana.

Solo podían escapar de ella, hasta que en algún momento de la mañana, tarde o quizás noche, lo encontraría; y se enteraría de la semejante sorpresa que llevaba Levi sobre sí mismo, un bebe.

Solo le quedaba rezar, en aquello que no creía, para que lo salvaran de la maléfica Hanji, que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hacer pruebas locas con él.

Aunque el deseara alejarse de todo eso, fue inevitable.

Hanji se enteró, y no paro en buscarlo, y con esos pies que se hinchan rápido no pudo hacer nada, solo dejarse encuestar por la loca de los lentes, y mientras no le hiciera nada a su bebe, todo estaría bien.

* * *

**Este es el gran final, donde Hanji se sale con la suya, pero solo esperen a el próximo capítulo, quizás ella ya no esté tan loca -IMPOSIBLE—pero bueno, espero que les gusten y nos vemos la próxima semana, en nuestros "Lunes de Actualización".**

**He creado una página en Facebook, donde podrán saber datos curiosos, notas de la autora (ósea yo), avances de capítulos, entre otras cosas. Solo tienen que ir a su barrita de búsqueda de FB y teclear "Shingeki no Pregnancy", espero que sea buena idea lo de la página, y espero que le den "me gusta". Los amo y besos, hasta la próxima actualización.**

**PD: Patatapandicornio: Espero no recibir ese "abrazo" del que hablabas ñ.ñ**


	6. Final del Sexto Mes

**Y bueno, ya había escrito la mitad de este capítulo y mi lap top se murió, por lo que tuve que volver a escribirlo, y me dolió mucho, tenía muchos documentos importantes ;-;)9**

**Sin más que decir, por ahora, les dejo el capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Se había dado por vencido, ya había dejado que Hanji lo "inspeccionara".

Un Mes... UN MES de escapar de esta loca, mejor darse por vencido, realmente era muy agotador y le intrigaba bastante lo que su amiga podría hacer, ya que, cuando se lo proponía, hacia cosas muy buenas e interesantes.

Quizás prefería no correr y enterarse de las cosas que su amiga encontraría en él. Una de ellas era saber como había quedado embarazado, era la duda más grande de todas.

* * *

**-Bien, al fin te dejas atrapar, ENANO**- Dijo Hanji al sargento, haciendo énfasis a la última palabra.

Tomó aire, por la nariz, estaba a punto de gritarle un sin fin de maldiciones, pero recordó su promesa, y guardo silencio.

**-Bueno, ya termine de revisarte**- Volvió a decir Hanji al final de una hora.

Eren se encontraba a un lado del sargento, que vestía, una ligera bata blanca, dejando entrever toda la amplitud de su barriga, era como un vestido blanco, con detalles en azul, algo no muy "masculino", pero se sentía cómodo con el.

El joven castaño miro a Hanji, que tenía una cara un tanto preocupada.

**-¿Sucede algo malo Hanji?-** pregunto Eren, rogando por que no fuera nada grave.

Hanji negó, y comenzó a hablar, dando con lujo de detalles todo lo que ambos querían saber.

Preguntas como ¿Cómo fue posible que quedará embarazado? Y cosas relacionadas con el embarazo.

Sólo hubo una pregunta que Levi no quería saber. El sexo del bebe. Y para su suerte, Hanji no tenía manera de comprobar si sería niño o niña.

* * *

El sargento salió de donde estaba, dejando a su prometido junto a la loca, la cual se quedo hablando con él.

Levi salió en dirección a la gran sala, que había adaptado con cosas para bebe, todas de color blanco y detalles amarillos, ya compraría sábanas y ropa cuando el bebe naciera.

Camino al gran closet, y lo abrió, mientras contemplaba lo que había dentro.

Todos tenían prohibido entrar ahí, y sólo los padres lo hacían.

Cerró las puertas del closet, mientras pensaba.

_"Ya casi es la hora"_

Y sí, ya casi era la hora de la boda, la perfecta boda que tendría con su amado, y aunque fuera rápido, querían estar casados antes de que el bebe naciera.

Se sentó en la mecedora, cerrando los ojos, pensando en lo que pasaría en el futuro, su bello esposó, su bello hijo, su bella vida.

Erwin entro a la habitación, hoy era un día especial, su mejor amigo se casaría, y el sería el padrino, _**"el padrino que tendría que ayudar al enano embarazado a vestirse".**_

Le ayudo a desvestirse, y luego a ponerse semejante atuendo.

Un smoking blanco, y corbata. Muy fácil de poner si cierto individuo no fuera un globo a punto de estallar.

Se dirigió al amplio patio, que estaba lleno de todos sus conocidos, que eran muchos, y pudo ver a Eren, frente a él, al final del pasillo de flores, con un smoking negro, que contrastaba bastante con lo blanco de la fiesta.

* * *

La ceremonia, seguía, larga, como una ceremonia normal. El sargento sólo podía estar atento a lo que decían.

Hasta qué llego la parte que más le importaba.

**-Si se aceptan el uno al otro como esposos, pueden besarse- **Dijo Hanji, sí, la persona que los casaba, y sacaba de todo apuro con el embarazo, era la mismísima Hanji, que estaba feliz de poder ver a su mejor amigo siendo feliz, algo que realmente dudaba.

Se notaba por sus palabras que no tenía ni la más mínima de idea de como llevar acabo una ceremonia de casamiento, pero la intención es o que cuenta. Después de todo firmarían con sus nombres en un papel, que sería imposible de romper.

El sargento se acercó a Eren, el cual lo detuvo, le coloco una coronilla de flores y dijo:

**-Te amo- **y al mismo momento beso con suavidad los dulces y finos labios del enano.

El mayor sonrió, mientras jalaba a Eren contra sus labios de nuevo.

Y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Felicitaciones, arroz, confeti y palabras de aliento comenzaron a llenar los aires.

* * *

Ahora era el momento para la fiesta, una fiesta que duraría horas, con buena música en vivo, un excelente ambiente, una pareja feliz, y lo más importante, sin tener que trabajar o hacer ejercicios matutinos que exigía el sargento cuando se sentía cansado, ósea, casi todos los días.

Comenzó la música, y era el turno de nuestra feliz pareja de bailar por primera vez juntos, ya lo habían hecho antes, cuando el sargento intentó enseñarle a Eren un poco, lo cual había sido imposible.

No podían estar muy cerca, por la panza de Levi, pero aún así estaban abrazados, bailando, a la luz de la luna.

Los ojos del sargento comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

**-¿Qué tienes?-** Pregunto Eren con curiosidad.

-**Soy feliz**- le contesto con una sonrisa **-Soy feliz gracias a ti y a este bebe que crece en mi interior-**

Lo beso. Estaba de puntitas en el suelo. Le valía un comino si se burlaban de su estatura, ahora era su momento, el de él y su, ahora, esposo.

Wow... Su esposo...SU ESPOSO.

No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, era lo mejor que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Al cabo de 4 horas de plática, comida y baile la fiesta concluyo.

Y ahí fue cuando todos volvieron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

La pareja decidió ir a la habitación de su hijo, la blanca habitación.

**-Levi, se que es repentino, pero, tenemos que hablar-**

Sus ojos lo decían todo, era algo serio.

* * *

**Y bien? Que les pareció mi intriga? Lo es, apesto en eso... Diablos, pero saben que... No habrá forma de que sepan que pasa, hasta el otro lunes. Wajaja *intento de risa malvada***

**Así es... Esta semana no habrá oportunidad de capítulos extra, por lo que espero se queden con la intriga, y los leo en sus REVIEWS. Todo esto debido a mi pérdida. Laptop, descansa en paz. Y pues también porque necesito tiempo para pensar en como continuara esta intriga el los finales del séptimo mes. Chau~**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	7. Final del Séptimo Mes

**Que tal? Listos para el capítulo? Esto se pondrá feo... O no? Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Había pasado un mes, y Eren no me había dicho nada, un mes en el que cada vez que queríamos hablar, algo o alguien nos interrumpía.

Hanji me comento que a partir de ahora el bebe podría nacer en cualquier momento, y realmente estoy un poco asustado por lo que pueda pasar. Aún más preocupado por lo que Eren no me ha dicho, mira que será inútil, dejar a alguien con un "Tenemos que hablar" es lo más horrible que se puede hacer, y más durante el largo transcurso de un mes.

Desde hace poco tiempo comenzó a salirme algo de los pezones, era blanco, y Hanji me ayudo a saber que eso era Calostro, algo que viene antes de la leche materna.

Por dios, ya había perdido toda mi hombría para ahora, quizás mi pecho crecería, pero como quisiera que no, me valgo con que todos sepan que "me la metían" y no al revés.

Un golpe me tiro al piso.

Eran esas ¿Contracciones?

No, eso no era posible... Espera... Si lo era.

El dolor llego de golpe, no podía moverme, era el dolor más fuerte que jamás había sentido, y eso que había sufrido demasiado.

Trato de arrastrarse a la puerta, pero el dolor era terrible.

Sólo pudo subir a su cama, de manera muy lenta.

Pensé y pensé en que hacer, y recordé la cosa más tonta que pude haber hecho; mandar a todos a la ciudad para comprar cosas de limpieza, quería tener todo limpio para cuando el bebe llegara a su nuevo hogar.

**-Enano... ¿Estas aquí?-** Una voz.

Esa era ¿Hanji?, NO, debía imaginármelo, realmente no podía ser- Dolor y más dolor.

Hanji entro a la habitación, como buscando algo, pero se asusto al verme en la cama, muriendo de dolor, retorciendome lentamente, mientras temblaba mucho.

**-Enano... ¿Estas bien?- **pregunto muy calmada.

**-Que no ves que- ya viene-** Dolor y mucho, mucho dolor se apoderaron de mi.

Hanji salió corriendo, asustada... No, mejor dicho entusiasmada...

Quien sabe a donde iría.

El tiempo corría, pero muy lentamente y cada vez era más doloroso... Calculando que cada 5 minutos se sentían más fuertes.

Hanji entro.

**-Avísame cuando sean cada minuto o menos**- Se burlo.

Como me gustaría gritarle todas sus verdades en la cara, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era gritar del dolor.

¿Porqué ahora? Aún faltaba un mes, un mes para que creciera dentro de mi, aún faltaba que nosotros nos preparáramos, y aún no estábamos listos.

Había pasado tiempo desde que comenzaron las contracciones... Quizás un par de horas, o quizás más.

**-Hanji- **Dije con un dolor indescriptibl**e -Ya... Son... Cada...-**

**-¿Minuto?- **pregunto ella.

Sólo asentí, y mire a la puerta.

**-Eren...- **y mágicamente entro.

¿Pero qué ca...? "No groserías" mentalize,

Vi su cara de ... ¿Dolor?, yo era el que sentía dolor, como podría sufrir él.

Se acercó a mi y me miro a los ojos.

**-Escucha lo que te voy a decir- **Parecía a punto de llorar- **No se sí sea buena idea tener al bebe.**

Mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos, del enojo.

**-Mira, se que yo dije que quería tenerlo, pero si lo tienes, hay una gran posibilidad de que mueras-**

Le di una cachetada, con todas mis fuerzas posible.

**-Escucha**- me tomó de los hombros** -No quiero perderte**.

Comenzó a llorar, simplemente parecía menos hombre que yo, y eso ya era decir demasiado.

**-Eren-** lo mire, aún un poco enojado- **Prométeme que pase lo que pase, cuidarás al bebe.**

Sólo me miro, seguía llorando, pero me abrazo.

**-Lo prometo- **dijo con su voz llorosa en mi oído.

Hanji se posicionó en mis pies, abriendo mis piernas y quitando la ropa que tenía. Tapo mi cuerpo con unas sábanas, ya era el momento de pujar.

Y eso hice, durante mucho tiempo, pujar y pujar.

¿Cómo saldría el bebe? Sólo Hanji lo sabía.

Sólo pujaba y pujaba... Como dolía.

Ya estaba muy cansado, y me costaba respirar.

**-Sólo un poco más, ya falta poco, no puedes dejar que tu bebe muera-** Grito Hanji, mientras veía mi pálido rostro al borde de la muerte.

Ya no podía más. Sólo quería descansar.

Di, mis últimos esfuerzos para que el bebe saliera, y así paso.

**-Ya nació- **Hanji dijo con alegría al ver al bebe fuera de mi.

Sólo escuche eso, estaba muy cansado y sólo quería dormir.

Y eso hice, cerré mis ojos, al fin, descansare.

* * *

**-Sargento, ¿es usted el novio de mi hijo?-**

Mire a la persona que me hablaba, le sonreí.

**-Soy su esposo-**

Ella me sonrió.

**-Soy Carla, es un placer conocer a la pareja de mi hijo**-

* * *

**-Hanji... Ninguno de los dos respira- **Decía Eren con el bebe en brazos y observando a Levi en la cama.

* * *

**-¿Pero qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con él-**

Asentí, si, creo que sería buena idea regresar.

**-Felicidades-** Le dije

Me miro y sonrió.

**-Felicidades a los dos.**

* * *

Desperté, no pude evitar ver a Eren llorar.

Me abrazo.

**-Estas vivo-** me abrazo.

**-¿Y el bebe?**- le pregunte aún cansado.

**-No sobré...-**

Un llanto llenó el ambiente, era lo único que podía escucharse en toda la habitación.

Nuestros ojos, los míos y los de Eren, se llenaron de lágrimas.

Hanji entro con un bebe envuelto en sábanas de un color peculiar, haciéndonos saber el sexo del bebe.

**-Es...**

* * *

**No tengo mucho que decir, sólo no me odien.**

**Adivinen que será? Wajajaja hasta el próximo lunes lo sabrán, si, como escucharon, esta semana tampoco habrá capítulo doble, lo siento pero he tenido muchos problemas de salud y uno que otro familiares, por lo que les pido me esperen y no se impacienten.**

**Los quiero, cuídense y hasta la próxima semana.**


	8. Después del Nacimiento

**Todos tienen la duda de que será el bebe... Pues ahora lo sabrán! Disfrútenlo y sean felices de por vida, los leo abajo ~**

* * *

Hanji traía al bebe en sus brazos, cubierto de unas sabanitas muy llamativas, de un todo ROSA.

**-Es una niña-** Dijo felizmente hacia la feliz pareja.

Dejo a la pequeña en brazos de su "madre", mientras Eren abrazaba a su pareja.

Ambos lloraban, los inundaba la felicidad.

La dicha de sostener a aquella linda criatura y la felicidad de que el dolor ya no estuviera, lo habían inundado, tanto que eso se desbordaba, en forma de lágrimas, por los ojos.

Por otro lado Eren, que tocaba miraba a la bebe, no pudo evitar ver el poco cabello que tenía en su cabeza... Negro, y sus rasgos mostraban los ojos "enojados" de su esposo, realmente era su hija. Había nacido sana y salva, y ahora ya estaría con ellos.

Hanji los miro y una duda paso por su mente **-¿Cómo la llamarán?-** Dijo más para si que para los padres primerizos.

Eren se quedo pensativo, pero realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de eso, nunca lo había pensado, sólo pensaba en que Levi estuviera bien.

**-Carla- **Dijo Levi aún con la vista en la joven bebita.

**-Pero ese es el nombre de...-** No término de hablar, fue interrumpido.

**-De tu madre- **Lo miro, de una forma dulce y delicada, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-**No recuerdo haber mencionado su nombre ni una vez- **Decía mientras recordaba que sólo había nombrado a su madre un par de veces sin decir su nombre en concreto.

**-Lo sé, ella me lo dijo- **Completo, y Eren lo miro un poco extrañado** -¡Mira, esta abriendo los ojitos!-**

Vio a su esposo muy alegre e ilusionado al ver a la bebe abrir sus ojitos por primera vez.

**-Verdes-** Dijo Levi con alegría -Como los de su padre.

Para ese entonces Hanji había salido de la habitación, dejando a los padres solos, para disfrutar a su hija recién nacida.

Eren no podía dejar de mirar a su bebe. Tenía sus ojos... ¡TENIA SUS OJOS! Extendió sus manos a la pequeña enrollada en sus rosadas sabanitas. Levi se la entrego, feliz, de ver como su hija conocía a su padre por primera vez.

Levi pudo ver como la bebita tomaba a su padre del dedo, con toda su manita.

**-Hola Carlita- **Dijo el castaño a su hija, mientras que un par de lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

**-Es Carla, con autoridad**- Sonrió -Pero creo que esta bien si le damos esa "autoridad" cuando crezca.

Eren lo miro, seguía con pocas lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonrió por lo loco que sonaba esa "autoridad", sólo era una niña con unos minutos de nacida y su "madre" ya pensaba en la autoridad que esta tendría cuando fuera mayor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Levi levantó a la pequeña niña, le dio un baño, con un poco de torpeza pero eficacia, mientras Eren estaba como loco intentando hacer algo.

"Y pensar que estaba nervioso por no poder cuidarla, creo que él es la imagen de como creí que sería" Pensó.

Al terminar de bañarla y secarla le colocó su pañal, y la recostó en la cama.

**-No tenemos ropa que ponerle-** Dijo Eren.

Levi lo ignoro mientras abría el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Sacó una bolsa de papel, y de ahí una caja con papel decorativo amarillo.

Sacó un mameluco, un par de calcetines y un gorrito. Aquellos que había comprado hace unos meses en aquella tienda.

**-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-** Pregunto Eren con curiosidad.

**-Los compre, hace tiempo**- Comenzó a vestir a la bebita.

**-Y... ¿Porqué rosa?**- Insistió

**-Porque es una niña- **Dijo en un tono seco.

-**Sí, lo sé, pero ¿Cómo sabías que sería una niña?**- Esperaba ansioso la respuesta** -Pensé que no querías saber el sexo del bebe hasta que naciera.**

**-No lo supe, y no me lo dijeron... Yo sólo quería que el bebe fuera una niña, por eso compre la ropa de ese color.**

Eren vio a la bebita y pensó "Tu 'madre' te ama demasiado, y aunque no lo demostrara demasiado, espero que nunca lo dudes".

Salieron de la habitación, y caminaron hacia el gran comedor, donde una pequeña sorpresa esperaba a ambos padres.

* * *

"_Bienvenida, Carlita" _

Eso era lo que ponía el letrero, hecho con poco tiempo, en la pared.

Levi vio el "Carlita" y sus ojos se volvieron obscuros y tenebrosos por un momento, pero luego volvieron a la normalidad...

¿La Razón? No quería que su hija fuera llamada con tanta confianza por su nombre en diminutivo.

"Tiene que tener AUTORIDAD" Pensó.

Hanji estaba ahí, junto a Mikasa, Armin, e incluso Erwin,TODOS estaban allí.

Todos habían llevado regalos para la recién nacida, que ahora se encontraban ocupando la mayor parte de la mesa.

Eren y algunos otros cadetes llevaron todo a la habitación de la bebe.

Todos convivían con la nueva "Cadete", la pequeña Carlita.

**-Espero que no sea enana como tu**- Bromeo Hanji.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días, y Eren siempre desaparecía en la noche, hasta que un día Levi se levantó de madrugada para amamantar a su pequeña y lo siguió en la obscuridad.

De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ahora estaba en un mundo lleno de colores pastel, bien iluminado, con una linda cuna y muchos juguetes nuevos.

Levi traía a la niña en brazos, ya hacia tiempo que había dejado de darle de comer.

La pequeña se río y estiro los brazos, queriendo alcanzar a su padre, que se encontraba lleno de pintura rosa y lila por todo el cuerpo y ropa.

**-Sorpresa- **Dijo con poco ánimo- **Bueno, yo quería que lo vieras cuando estuviera listo y justo acabo de terminarlo.**

Eren sostuvo a la pequeña en sus brazos, alzándola y meciendola con amor.

**-Esta es tu nueva habitación, mi preciosa Carlita.**

Los tres pasaron el resto de la noche, juntos, en esa habitación, felices, de que todo hubiera salido de una buena forma. Al final la pobre niña quedo dormida en los brazos de su madre, se veía muy feliz de tener una familia tan rara, bella y perfecta como esa.

* * *

**Que tal? Les gusto el capítulo? Yo se que sí :DD pero bueno, opiniones, sugerencias o lo que quieras, pues ya saben que pueden dejar un REVIEW! Los amo, y disfruten de este lunes, el cual me decidí a desvelar sólo para que tuvieran este capítulo cuando se levantaran de su hermoso sueño de belleza... Y pues creo que dejaré de subir doble... Mis ideas se están secando cada vez más, así que comprendanme y no me odien.**

**Con amor y cariño... MH**


	9. Paso del Tiempo

**Hay una sorpesita al final de este capítulo. Besos.**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, más rápido de lo que ambos padres sabían y notaban.

Un álbum de fotos, algo lleno de momentos que recordar.

* * *

**~Carla~ 6 meses**

Un padre castaño, Eren, sostenía una cucharita de madera —porque si fuera de Metal, quizás se transformaría en titán— mientras le daba a su hija su primer alimento sólido, el cual parecía disfrutar con gran felicidad.

* * *

**~Carla~ 1 año**

Levi arreglaba unas cosas en la habitación de Carla, cuando la pequeña se abrazó de su pierna.

En el momento en que Levi la cargo dijo "Mamá", su primera palabra.

* * *

**~Carla~ 4 años**

La pequeña posaba con un lindo vestido, mientras que los padres la observaban felices, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que ni ellos lo notaban.

* * *

**~Carla~ 6 años**

La pequeña niña sostenía en sus manos un diente, y por primera vez sonreía de manera cómica, con un agujerito en su boca, donde tendría que estar el que estaba en sus manos.

* * *

**~Carla~ 7 años**

Su padre comienza a darle entrenamiento de cadete. Junto con todos los demás chicos nuevos, siendo ella la más resaltante por su corta edad.

* * *

**~Carla~ 9 años**

Una foto de la chica, con su primer equipo de maniobras.

A esta corta edad la joven se volvió una experta, dejando asombrados a muchos, inclusive a su padre, que había tardado mucho en aprender.

* * *

**~Carla~ 11 años**

Con su uniforme, esa foto era un precioso detalle, era la entrada oficial de la chica a los cadetes, que pronto escogerían un lugar al cual pertenecer.

* * *

**~Carla~ 12 años**

Entrando a las tropas de exploración.

Pues mira que esa chaqueta con alas le quedaba muy bien. Y su cabello largó la hacía ver un poco mayor.

En la foto se podía apreciar a su madre dándole la bienvenida.

En otra foto podíamos ver a la chica sobre un caballo —y no hablo de Jean o sus hijos— lista para su primera salida, por primera vez pasaría esos muros, y se sentía muy ansiosa de ir con sus padres. Aunque realmente me gustaría decir "ir con amigos", pero como la chica es un Levi por fuera y un Eren por dentro... Nadie que no la conociera bien, como los amigos de sus padres, se le acercaban... Por el simple hecho de hablar como su madre.

* * *

**~Carla~ 14 años**

Se le notaba la seriedad, y sensualidad, de su madre a leguas. Tenía muchos pretendientes. Y eso se podía ver en la foto, una chica sonriente de pie, y de fondo una gran multitud, tanto de hombres como mujeres, que querían algo con ella, y no hablo sólo de amistad.

* * *

**~Carla~ 15 años**

Una foto con sus padres, ella en medio, un tanto enojada por su altura.

Ambos padres la amaban y nunca dejarían que nada le pasara.

* * *

Cerró el álbum.

Realmente el tiempo volaba, no podía creer que ese día, su hija se convertía en una jovencita de 16 años, de larga cabellera negra y ojos verdes.

Desde qué había nacido, su más grande temor era que su hija sobrepasara su altura, de 1.60 metros. Pero lo bueno, y para su sorpresa, su hija sólo media 1.49, pobre chica, ser más enana que su padre.

Ahora el sargento tenía de quien burlarse, llamando a la joven chica "Enana" y hasta en algunas ocasiones la llamaba "Brote", de esos pequeños, que salen cuando una planta apenas comienza a crecer.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta de el tiempo Levi salió hacia el patio, mientras esperaba a su hija, que traía un gran vestido.

Aunque no lo pareciera, a esa chica le atraía el color rosa, por lo que su vestido era de ese color.

**-Justo como el día en que naciste-** Dijo el sargento con una sonrisa.

La joven sólo sonrió, era su fiesta de 16 años y todos los cadetes estaban listos para festejarlos.

Por fortuna, para ambos padres, esta chica no nació con el poder de transformarse en titán, y eso le aliviaba, si de por sí, casi nadie se le acercaba, no quería ni imaginarse como hubiera sido su vida si la habilidad de su padre estuviera en ella.

Y así pasaba el tiempo, lleno de felicidad, para todos y cada uno de ellos.

Su tiempo seguiría contando y andando, por ahora no había nada de que preocuparse, sólo de seguir viviendo su vida, a un lado de las personas que más amaba, sus padres.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**La sorpresa es que este es el capítulo final. Espero que les gustará todo lo que escribí.**

**Cualquiera que quiera hablar conmigo puede mandarme un mensaje a mi página de FB "Shingeki no Pregnancy".**

**Gracias a todos, tanto por su apoyo, como por su seguimiento, los amo demasiado.**

**Hasta el próximo fanfic.**

**MH**


End file.
